Nagisa's Secret
by Shara1
Summary: Nokoru discovers that Nagisa has a secret, but can he keep from revealing that secret to his friends?


The gifted artists of Clamp own CLAMP Campus Detectives and all the characters there in. This story was written for entertainment only. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Glossary of Japanese words  
Ohayou- Good Morning  
Doumo Arigatou- Thank you   
Rijichou- Chairman  
  
  
Whistling a happy tune, I step lightly through the corridors of the CLAMP Campus administration building, on my way to the elevator that will take me to my office. Lifting my arm so that the dark red sleeve of my suit coat slides back, I peer at my watch as it's revealed. The time is 7:15; I'm late. Turning the corner, I march down another hallway.   
  
Takamura Suoh, the school secretary, my bodyguard and one of my dearest friends wanted me to be here at 7:00, to get started on the mountain of paperwork we have ahead of us this first week of the semester. It's always rough the first week. There is always more work to be done than time enough to do it. That's why he wanted to get an early start on the work. He'll be annoyed that I'm late and will probably scold me.   
  
Even knowing that, I can't wipe the grin from my face. It was just so glorious a morning; I had to pay tribute to its beauty by taking the time to appreciate the splendor around me. Besides if my suspicions are correct about Suoh's lovely wife Nagisa. I am certain they are; I have a sixth sense about women. My brother of the heart will soon be a father. Having a new life added to what I consider to be my family is an intoxicating notion. Suoh can punish me all he likes. I am in far to good a mood for it to matter to me at the moment.   
  
Reaching the end of the long white corridor I press the button for the elevator and step back to wait for it to arrive. Straightening my slightly wild flaxen hair in the reflective surface of the elevator door I can't help, but grin at the elfin face staring back at me. I just can't get over the fact that I'm going to be an uncle. I adore children. That is one of the reasons my job as the Rijichou or director of CLAMP campus is much more than a job to me. I thought that being the Rijichou was the closest I would ever get to having my own children. Now I will have my very own niece or nephew to love and spoil thanks to my dear friends.   
  
Feeling lightheaded with shear joy I board the elevator as the doors open before me. Humming the tune I whistled earlier I press the button for the Rijichou's office. I am sure the office is already full of paperwork. Suoh loves to pile on the paper work to punish me when he feels I am not being cooperative. But I hope he left path for me to get to my desk. A giggle escapes my lips as the elevator comes to a halt. It will be an awfully long time before I get my work done if I can't find my desk.   
  
As I exit the elevator a dark head peeks out of the doorway to the treasurer's office. I bow to the smiling face of Ijyuin Akira my other soul brother. " Ohayou, Ijyuin"  
  
"Ohayou, Rijichou. You'd better hurry. Takamura-senpai wasn't very happy that you were late. He has started unloading stacks of papers into your office already."  
  
Akira's statement meshed so well with my earlier thoughts that I have to bite down on my tongue to keep from giggling. I can feel tears of laughter stinging my sapphire eyes. That is probably why Akira's quicksilver eyes are giving me such a curious look. Or it could be the silly grin I can feel my lips stretching into. Either reaction is not something he would have expected of me, upon my hearing that I am going to have to do more paperwork than usual. "Doumo Arigatou for the warning," I manage to say without laughing.  
  
"You're welcome," Akira's reply is automatically polite despite the confusion scrawled across his handsome face. He continues to stare at me as if I had suddenly grown an extra head.   
  
I drop my eyes to the floor abruptly. It will probably confuse him even more that I looked away so quickly, but if I had kept looking at him, I surely would have lost my battle with the laughter building up inside of me. Waving at him without looking up, I walk down the short hallway to my office.   
  
Stepping into the familiar confines of the outer office, I glance around at the elegantly appointed workplace. The soft cream color of the walls combined with the wooden accents around the room give the office a warm welcoming feeling. A comfortable leather chair similar to the one in my office sits vacant behind the secretary's desk. Suoh is very likely still in the other room filling my office with paperwork. So I have a moment to catch my breath before I have to face him. Taking a deep cleansing breath I tense up all my muscles and count out thirty seconds. Then I release the tension and the breath feeling more relaxed and in control of my emotions.   
  
Removing the white fan that has become my trademark from the inner pocket of my suit coat I run my thumb over its smooth surface making the crimson cords that dangle from the end of the fan sway gently in the air. There is no way I would be able to keep from revealing my elation from the keen eyes of Takamura Suoh without the help of this fan. It's a very good thing that I fiddle with my fan so much. The fact that I am using it now won't seem strange to him.   
  
I'm as prepared as I can possibly be. Strolling across the office I open the door to the inner sanctum. Suoh is indeed inside. An almost imperceptible smile brushes the strong lines of his striking visage as he turns his topaz gaze towards me. Those unfamiliar with Suoh would probably miss the dangerous sparkle in his eyes. There is an air of mischief about my best friend as he watches me calmly. He expects me to try and get out of doing the towers of paperwork that sit in unsteady columns cluttering the room. Or at the very least complain about all the work that I have to do.   
  
I have no intention of doing what he expects. Smiling brightly at him, I begin edging carefully around the paper skyscrapers," Ohayou, it's a beautiful day, isn't it?"  
  
I could tell that Suoh is fighting to keep his expression stern. But force of my charm is powerful and a smile lights his face despite his best intentions. "Ohayou Rijichou, and yes it is very pleasant outside today. However that does not alter the fact that you are late."   
  
"Forgive me Suoh, "I apologize meekly, "I just couldn't resist taking the time to enjoy my walk over here. But I'm here now. So let's get to work shall we?" I ask brightly sliding into my chair as I look up into the guarded golden eyes of my friend. Suoh stands lightly on the balls of his feet, poised and ready for anything I might try. He does not trust my seeming compliance to his will. Which is understandable considering how often I do try to get out of my work. Snapping open my fan I hide the grin that I am unable to keep from my lips. There will be no plots today; I wonder how far off balance that will throw him.   
  
Removing my approval stamp and inkpad from the desk drawer I eye the huge mounds of papers in front of me with out the faintest clue as to where to begin. Peering around the papers I can see that Suoh's expression has gone from wary to suspicious. Blinking innocently I snap my fan closed using it to gesture at the paperwork. "Is there any order in which I need to work on these papers?"   
  
Suoh's sapphire hair shimmers in the light from the window as his eyes follow the direction of my pointing. I don't know what he expected me to say. But it certainly wasn't what I said. For as he turns back to face me, his face is drawn up in a startled expression. "No," he says cautiously watching me through narrowed eyes.  
  
"That's fine, doumo arigatou." I nod taking the top sheet from the nearest pile and quickly scan it. It's just a request by the president of the kindergarten to have a bake sale in order to raise funds for this year's kindergarten festival.   
  
Feeling Suoh's eyes on me I flip open the stamp pad and stamp my approval on the paper and set it aside. Deciding to ignore him I throw myself into my work. Ten approved papers later the feeling of being watched has only intensified. Glancing up I can see that Suoh is still standing right where he was when I came into the room, looking more than a little taken aback.   
  
"Is there something you need to ask me, Suoh?" I ask dropping a paper on the small, but growing approved pile. I must really have thrown him for a loop. Biting back a grin I wait for him to answer.   
  
"Rijichou, are you feeling all right?" Suoh's soothing voice is heavy with concern.  
  
It's hard to stay serious when he looks so very concerned. Blinking rapidly to hold the tears of laughter back, I cough into my hand to cover the giggle that managed to sneak out. When my voice is steady again I open my fan with a flick of my wrist and smile up at him. "I feel wonderful. Why do you ask, is something wrong?  
  
"Nothing's wrong, You just seem to be..." Suoh pauses as he struggles to work out what he can say without offending me, "very enthusiastic today." He finishes with a weak grin.  
  
"Yes I suppose I am," I shrug giving him a brilliant smile as I alternately scan and stamp the papers in the pile I am currently working on. "Perhaps I've been inspired by this wonderful morning we are having.  
  
"Hmm," He grunts, watching me closely for a few more minuets before leaving me to my work.   
  
When the door is safely closed behind him I lean my head on my arm careful of the drying ink on the papers in front of me and laugh pressing my face into my sleeve to muffle the sound. I sit straight up and begin stamping papers with gusto as I hear the door creak open again and see Suoh's head pop in to check up on me and make certain I am not plotting something.   
  
As the door closes for the second time I can't help the tears that stream down my cheeks as I my whole body shakes in silent laughter. Patting my chest I force myself to breathe deeply and evenly. "Enthusiastic, am I? He he he, oh my poor Suoh. I know I am confusing you, but I can't explain why I'm acting the way I am without giving away Nagisa's secret. I have no intention of doing that. It is a woman's right and privilege to deliver such wonderful news to her husband."   
  
Papers flutter over my desk as I scan and stamp them while I try to imagine what Suoh's face will look like when he finds out he's going to be a father. It's a very private moment, but I wish I could see his reaction when she tells him. It's not easy to throw Takamura Suoh off balance. I should know, I am one of the few people who manages to do it on a fairly regular basis.   
  
Suoh is going to be thrilled when he finds out about his impending fatherhood. But I am even happier for Nagisa. She has wanted to be the mother of Suoh's children for a very long time. To have a part of him that could be kept safe and protected when there was no way for her to do the same for her husband. Now she will have that and I am glad. It will be good to know that there is something of Suoh left behind if the worst ever does happen.   
  
Besides, Nagisa has been very kind to me. Blood relatives have to be lived with, but many wives would be unable to accept a bond of friendship between their husband and a friend of his that is as strong as the one I share with Suoh. Yet Nagisa has accepted our bond and accepted me into her heart as if I was Suoh's elder brother.   
  
I do regret that I am the cause for her worry. It is because of me that Suoh risks his life so often. Logically I know he would be risking his life for someone even if I hadn't been the one he had chosen. But my heart is harder to convince. I hate thinking like this. Today is a happy day. I should not be cluttering it up with such unhappy thoughts. Sighing, I glance down at the precariously balanced leaning tower of approval. It seems I let it get a bit high, taking some from the top of the pile I start a new tower next to the first.   
  
Glancing down at the paper in my hands I mark it approved as a smile steals across my lips once more. I can't help myself. Suoh's going to have a baby. Well actually I do realize that Nagisa is going to have the baby. But once the thought is in my mind my very active imagination grabs hold of it and runs with it. Nearly falling out of my chair I cannot contain the bark of laughter that explodes from my throat as images of a pregnant and very annoyed looking Suoh fill my mind.   
  
The door bangs into the wall from the force of Suoh's entry into the office as the ninja secretary stands in the entryway posed like an avenging angel scanning the room for danger holding a stapler in one hand and a throwing dart in the other. Oh gods help us; it's the pregnant ninja secretary to the rescue!   
  
"Is everything all right, Rijichou?" He asks softly giving me an appraising look now that he has determined that the room is safe.   
  
Biting my bottom lip I hide my lower face behind the fan as I look up into his intense golden stare. It's all too much for me. He just looks so serious. I collapse into my soft leather chair in helpless laughter.  
  
The brush of his hand on my forehead causes me to look up at his worried face. "I don't have a fever, Suoh. He he he he he. Oh. He he he."   
  
"No you don't." Suoh agrees as he lifts his hand from my forehead. "So what is wrong with you today? You've been acting strangely all morning. Even Akira has noticed your odd behavior."   
  
Fixing me with a one of his patented disapproving glares Suoh's voice dropped dangerously. "What are you up to?"   
  
"You have a very suspicious mind, Suoh. I haven't done anything that I wasn't supposed to do. Except, I'll admit I did take my time walking over here from the mansion, but that's it." No he can't blame me for this situation. I had nothing to do with it. In fact, this time it was entirely his fault. I can feel him staring at me as the giggles spill out once more. With a great effort I will myself to calm down enough to speak. "I'm all right, Suoh. I'm just in a very good mood today."  
  
"I can see that much. What I want to know is why."   
  
"Why?" I ask innocently, "Is there something wrong with being happy?"   
  
"No, But you're usually not this happy unless you're up to something. And that has me worried." Suoh admitted crossing his arms in what passes for a nervous gesture form the ever clam ninja.  
  
Snickering I place my hand over my heart and smile up at my dear friend. "I swear to you Suoh, I am not up to anything, besides trying to get through all of this paperwork." I can tell that he doesn't quite believe me. But there's nothing else he can do and he has his own work to get to. So with a shrug of his big shoulders he gives up and walks back to his office as I immerse myself in the next stack of papers.   
  
So concentrated am I on my work that It doesn't seem like much time has passed at all when Suoh steps into my office once more. However, I can tell by the angle of the light coming through the window that it's almost past noon. From the ecstatic look on his face I know that Nagisa has revealed her secret. His smile is dazzling and I can't help but return it as he picks his way around the now mostly approved towers of papers. "Nokoru, I have the most wonderful news. Nagisa came to the office right from her visit to the doctor's this morning."   
  
"I didn't know she was ill." I offer, all innocence.  
  
"She isn't ill, she's..."Suoh's voice falters as everything that had happened this morning began to add up. After a short pause his eyes lock onto mine. "You figured it out on your own. That's why you've been so strange this morning." Suoh laughed in amazement.  
  
"You're not angry at me are you?"   
  
"No, of course not. You're you. You can't help that you seem to know everything there is to know about women. Besides, how can I be angry with you for being happy? I am deliriously happy myself." Suoh looked as calm as ever his vivid eyes and wide smile are the only things betraying the deep joy he is feeling.  
  
"Does this mean I don't have to go through the rest of these papers?" I smile up at him hopefully.  
  
"Now that sounds more like my Rijichou." Suoh chuckles as his golden eyes dance blissfully. "For a while I though some aliens had come down and put a replacement in your place." Looking around the room he quickly counts up the stacks of approved papers. He seems impressed when his eyes fall on me once more. It looks like you've gotten through almost all of the paperwork I gave you already. Since any normal person would have taken two days what you just did in half a day I don't think that taking the rest of the day off would hinder us too much. What do you say to going out for a nice long lunch? I haven't told Akira yet."  
  
"What haven't you told me?" Akira asked, appearing in the doorway as if conjured there by his name.  
  
I wave for him to enter as Suoh looks up at the youngest member of our trio.   
  
"You're going to be an uncle," Suoh says with a grin.  
  
Wide gray eyes blink blankly at us. "But, I'm an only child." Akira scrunches his face in confusion.  
  
Silently I point to myself and then to Suoh and laugh as Akira's mouth forms an O shape. His eyes light up as he figures out what Suoh is saying, bouncing up and down he runs into the room flapping his arms like wings somehow managing to miss the towers of paper.   
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! You're going to be a father! I can't believe this. It's wonderful! Oh, A baby! Will it be a boy or a girl, do you think? Do you know when Nagisa is due? When did you find out?" When he nears Suoh, Akira gives him a huge bear hug. "This is great! I am so happy for you and Nagisa!"   
  
Laughing at Suoh's dazed expression, I point at our vibrating friend. "And you thought I was enthusiastic."   
  
Suoh just snorts while gently removing himself from Akira's arms. "I can see that we aren't going to be getting any more work done today. So if you are both in agreement, I think it's time for lunch. I can fill you both in on the details there."  
  
"Lunch is a wonderful idea. I know just where we can go." Akira exclaims bouncing on each word as if to emphasize his excitement.  
  
I close the lid to my inkpad and clean off my stamp before storing them both away in my desk. "Sounds good to me. Where were you thinking of going Akira?" I ask sliding out from behind my desk as Suoh precedes me to the door.   
  
"It's a surprise." Akira calls out as he disappears out the door.   
  
Suoh turns to look at me when we reach the door. "You were right Rijichou, this is a beautiful day. But what was it that you were laughing so hard about earlier?"  
  
An image of the pregnant ninja secretary appears in my mind at his question. Snickering I shake my head. Somehow I don't think he would appreciate the image. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't anything important."  
  
"Rijichou, tell me." He says in a menacing tone as he steps towards me.   
  
Bursting out in laughter I sprint out the door calling back over my shoulder, "Let's go, I think I hear Akira calling us."  
  
"Rijichou!" Suoh calls out as he follows me out the door.   
  
I don't look back, but I can hear him running after me as I make a brake for the elevator and a not so patiently waiting Akira.  
  
The end /\_/\ 


End file.
